Note to Self
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Prequel to EoT She was a little girl with a monotone voice,her eyes lost in space,and her expression as if in oblivion.She's way different now that I've met her,that was four years ago.Somehow in her,I found a way to be at peace with myself.full sum in -discontinued-
1. Note I: Treasure

**Summary: This is the way I met her, my dear little 'sister'. Although she is cheerful and full of live and glee, she wasn't that way when I first met her. Oh, no. She was a little girl with a monotone voice, her eyes lost in space, and her expression as if in oblivion. She's way different now that I've met her, that was four years ago. Somehow in her, I found a way to be at peace with myself.**

**Most of the story is going to be in Leo's POV, -which I will try my best at (If i don't hit the nail, tell me what I can fix.)- some excerpts wil be in the third person which will be scarce.**

* * *

><p>This place...is where they sent me to? There were a lot of children here. Probably an orphanage. The oldest sister, Sister Fiona showed me around the place. There was a main lobby, then I found there was a piano there as well. As the days passed by Sister Fiona took good care of me. Although I was pretty sure I was heading for jail though...<p>

I was good there, doing the work Sister Fiona gave me I kept myself occupied for a couple of days. Then...

"Hey, why are your bangs so long?" her voice didn't bother me. What did was the feel of her hand reaching my face.

I shoved her away from me yelling at the little girl, "Don't touch me!" She started crying and I simply ran away into any room and slammed the door behind me. I was breathing heavy. I was really not good with children. No, it's more like I don't know how to deal with them. I glance up and gasp, a library. I looked around more, the shelves were full of countless books. I got one from the nearest shelf. They were a bit dusty but still good.

I...like books. They placed me in a world far from my own. Where anything was possible and nothing was...wierd or odd. By reading it got me off thinking about myself and the things I could see but no one else could. I was there all that day and days after that. It was a sanctuary for me. I could indulge in those stories for hours on end. And thankfully there were no kids' books so no one came to bother me. Until the fifth day I was there...

I hear an odd ruckus that came from the back of the room while I was reading. I say odd because according to me I was the only person in there. I went over there slowly and quietly. The books from the top part of the shelf had all fallen from their place. 'I should pick them up.' As I went over to the mount and picked the one on the top off a head plunged out from the bottom. Surprised me so that I jumped away a bit.

I looked closer, squinting my eyes. It was...a girl? She looked around to the mess she made; she must have for it hadn't been me. She stuck her trapped arms out and pulled herself out of the mess, a single book under her arm. Her hair was long past her waist and it was a dark black like a raven's feather, her eyes were a bit piercing and they were the color of sapphires. She didn't look older than me, then again she was a bit short; only reached to my chin. On her bosom laid a small jewel, I didn't really quite catch a good glimpse. She was leaving the mess of books she'd done behind and suddenly turned to look my way. Her eyes seemed lost in oblivion; not an expression in her face.

She spoke with a cold monotone voice to me, "Are you another kid with some bogus question that they want to know?"

'Wants to know?' "W-what are you talking about?" I speak a bit concerned if she was hurt. "Was it you who knocked down the books up there?"

She glances to the direction that the books fell from. "I wanted to get this but it was to tall. I climbed it and got it but the other books fell on top of me." She walked past me as she said all this. I turned around to see where she was headed and it turned out to be a little hidden alcove that was behind a small cabinet. It was big enough for her so it would fit me. And I was right. Inside it was like a small room. Inside were only a few things: a candle lit, a plate with some food leftovers, and to the place where she was now sitting down on a rug. Surrounding her where six books all opened. She took the one she got from under her arms, opened it and laid it with the others. She sat back down against the wall and glanced each at a certain time over and over, turning the pages one after the other. How in the world...?

"Are you reading all those at the same time?"

She sighed as her hand stopped from moving the page she was on. She was annoyed by me being here? "Yes am I. Although I've read them six times already. Now would you leave me alone."

"You're a very little girl talking way too big," I say back not getting how I exactly got her angry.

"I'm going to be twelve next month, smart aleck."

She has a big mouth for her height. "Then you're almost my age."

"I have growth problems," she says not really putting any attention to me anymore. "I doubt it is anything like dwarfism since I pass the 4ft. but then again I'm not exactly the 150cm a twelve year old should be." She knew plenty. To know about a disease and what age goes with what height. "What are you doing in this palce anyways. If your not a customer then leave."

This little girl is really starting to tick me off.

"Um, Fairy-san." She and I both looked up. I was surprised to the see the girl that I've pushed several days ago. She held a bag in her hand and seemed to be scared. "I'd like to ask something."

"Show me the payment first," she says reaching her hand out to her. The girl hands her the bag. She opens it and closes it right after. "What so you want to know?"

"When is the next full moon? Gorge said that a werewolf will come out if I don't guard myself during the full moon."

Seriously?

"It'll be the Friday after the next."

What? The girl left without another word. She sighed again, "Seriously. How rude can one be?" She opened the bag and started eating the cookies inside.

"The payment for a guess were cookies?" My voice sounding a bit sarcastic.

"It wasn't a guess." Her eyes were cold on mine. I flinch a bit, no one had actually taken the care to look at me straight in the eyes. "The last full moon was on the 14th of the lunar calander. Exactly twenty-nine days from then is the Friday after the next."

"You know a lot," I pointed out.

"I got nothing else to do." Her answered made me wonder. That day I read nothing at all. I had that little girl stuck in my head. Who was she and why was she there by herself? The next day I asked Sister Fiona about her.

"Oh, you must mean Claire-chan," she said smiling while answering my question.

"Claire?" My voice a little intrigued.

"If I remember right, she is about your age Leo. She is quite short for her age too. She doesn't talk much with the other smaller children though and all don't really get along with her."

"Why not?"

"They say she's wierd, but you know how children are. They might be scared too, since she's not like them." Her added sentence makes me wonder more.

"How so?"

"She's been here for almost three years now..."

Sister Fiona then told me all about her. She had been found outside near the edge of the chasm in Sablier. She unconscious and was barely eight. What disturbed them the most was that her clothings were drenched in dried up blood. When she had awakened three days afterwards, she said her name was Claire. They asked furthered but it seemed that she had severed amnesia for she couldn't remember nothing from her eight years of life aside from her own name. The children knowing how she was found and in what states just took it the wrong way and treated her as an outsider. She was older than them so she didn't take any notice of it, or so said Sister Fiona.

But... that oblivious and monotone expression. She might look smart and alright from the outside but... I would say i understand how she really feels inside. I think I act the same way. And if so then the way she really feels is...

**...completely and utterly scared...**

"You again?" Claire said looking up from her six bok reading. "I thought I said to leave me be."

"Well, I was kind of intrigued by how you acted yesterday." She ignored me completely and kept on reading. "And I was only going to introduce myself right. You don't like rude people, right Claire?" She stopped in her tracks.

"You're an ignorant hog to ask Fiona my name and not me directly." Okay, that hurt and pissed me off...a **bit. **

I continued though. "My name's Leo. Nice meeting you, Claire."

"We might be the same age but I don't intend to make friends with anybody." She went out of her little alcove and started putting the six books she was reading away. I went following her from behind.

"I just want to meet you formally."

"Right. Look Sherlock Holmes if you want to say something spit it out already-" she said placing her hands on her hips for a split second before going back to putting the books away.

I took a deep breath. She's either going to hit me or ignore me. "I know that you don't remember anything from you past."

"So." Her answer was short yet too fast. She was really fearful of me mentioning her lack of memory.

"First I want to say I'm really sorry-" her scoff interrupted me.

"You along with all the others said the same thing. 'We're sorry' or 'we hope you get them back soon'. All those words are sugar-coated with pity; pity is something I don't need nor want from anybody."

"Then..." I hesitated. "I don't intend to pity you."

She twirled around. "Why are you so damn stubborn about getting to me? What's so damn special about you that you think you can help me?" She yelled the last part in anger. I hadn't seen her let out any emotion before. Her cheeks were flushed pink, she was mad.

"I...don't have anything special about me. But I can tell you one thing for sure, I understand how you feel."

"Yeah, elaborate for me. Because last I checked I was the only kid in Fianna's that has no memory of who she is or where she came from." Her voice had become hoarse and chopped up. She was sobbing but trying to hide it.

"People also think I'm not normal." She stopped everything she was doing right away. I had her attention with the truth. No pity, nothing like that. Just the truth. "They don't talk to me because they're scared. At first I thought it was me and started accepting it as the way I was. But when I saw you the other day I noticed that it isn't them who's scared and backs away. It's me."

She abruptly turned around and started throwing the books in her hands at me. "Hey!" I called trying to calm down.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled furious tears flowing down her red, flushed cheeks; her eyes shinning in the tears. "Don't you dare come tell me it's my fault nobody likes me! I've done nothing to make them scared of me! They just don't like me because I'm wierd. I'm the one out of palce!" She stood there with no more books at hand to launch and started sobbing but hid it with her hands and hair. "I'm alone. I was left alone. No one cares. No one ever did and they never will," she sobbed and murmured to herself. The emotions she seemed oblivious to at first were only locked up. I was the one to burst her bubble open when I uncovered the truth she'd been hiding.

Her tears started to overflow from her hands and began dripping on the floor. I don't like it. She's crying and it's not what I wanted to accomplish. I just wanted to get her out of the dark place where she was alone. Because in a sense, in her I see myself. I went over and slowly patted her head. I kneeled in front of her and smiled, "It's alright. You're just scared but if you don't tell me of what I can't help you, Claire."

"I'm-" she breathed in deeply before answering completely looking into my eyes. I noticed that the flecks of light had surrouded her figure as if in protection. "I'm scared of being alone!" She let out the tears and cried with all her might. She was just scared as I was of the things that made me wierd. I hugged her and she embraced me back. I patted her head slightly as I whispered to her that it was fine to be scared. It was fine to cry out for her fear. After a few minutes, her sobbing ended and she stood before me. She was pouting and was blushing embarassed. "T-Thank you, L-Leo."

I chuckled a bit at how cute she was, "No need for that."

"Do," she hesitated. "Do you mind if I'm with you?"

I smiled. The other kids were nice but I'm just bad with kids. Claire wasn't such a kid as she seemed to be. "Not at all."

That's how it all started. Her being around wasn't so bad. She read her books, I read mine. At times, when new books got into the house, I told Claire that I would read them to her. This was because she told me that she had read everything in there six times over and she understood everything the first time around.

"Once I read it I understand it," she said answerign my question. "Once I understand it I never forget it. It's kind of boring deducing the end halfway through and being right all the time. It takes the fun of reading."

By me reading it to her she would listening to me and not be able to read before hand. She was happy for once in her life, she said. And for the first time since I came to know her I saw her smile cheerfully. That smile seemed melancholic and eased me somehow.

"Here!" Claire handed me a journal the day of my thirteen birthday. "So you can write anything you'd like."

I use it now to right notes about her to me so that I don't forget. She's a treasure I've found in this place. A treasure I never plan to give away.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to Self:<br>******  
>Inside every human being there's a treasure to unlock. Inside her heart I found a treasure that shines brighter than gold or any jewel on earth.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>First Chapter yay! Review and tell me if you like the Leo POV. :)<strong>**


	2. Note II: Wish

It soon became weeks that we would spend together. Sister Fiona said that if she saw one she was sure to see the other. After that I kind of noticed her following me everywhere I went. Not that it bothered me, in actuality it didn't. I liked her company better than the others'. Truth was I liked being with her. I never really asked her if she was happy being with me but since she was smiling all the time now instead of glooming around I guessed she was.

That was until that time of the month came when Duke Nightray came. The thing was that Sister Fiona never told Duke Nightray that she was here. She was free staying at the House of the White Angel.

I didn't know that...

"Huh?" Claire looked up behind her and saw them. Those pawns from his side. Curiously enough they weren't his guards as I've seen them pass the month before. These were the ones from that guy...Isla Yura.

"Miss Claire, please come with us," one of the two pronounced. I could hear and see the children gathering outside the library door.

"What do you want with me?" she asked standing up to them, trying to be bold but was scared. I could tell.

I stood too and placed myself between them, "What is it that Duke Nightray wants with her?"

"Duke Nighray simply wishes to talk to the child," one responded.

"We will be taking her by force if necessary," the other said grabbing her arm.

"No!" she yelled and kicked his ankle as he let go and she hid behind me.

"You're making this harder than it is," the other called and pushed me aside knocking me into the wall while he picked up Claire by her waist and carried her away followed by the other.

"NO!" she yelled hitting and kicking as much as she could. "Let go of me! Leo! **LEO**!"

Hearing her clear cries I ran after them. I noticed as I ran out that the kids had disappeared from the doorway and instead were at the playroom with Sister Fiona and the others. Could no one else hear her yell or what? I ran after them careful not to get caught. That's when I noticed we were descending into a cellar that I didn't even know about. Once they were down I stayed behind the corner of the entrance watching them closely. I have to find the perfect timing.

Apparently Duke Nightray was already down there. He was holding a cup in his hands. The two threw Claire onto the concrete floor as she immediately stood up.

Duke Nightray extended his hand towards her, "Here, drink it."

Claire glared at him then at the cup and slapped it away from his hands. "Screw you!" Her mouth had gotten quite big since I met her. "He's telling me you're up to no good. I listen to him. He knows what's best. You're up to something bad! Sister Fiona! Leo!"

"If not the easy way," the duke motined for them to grab her. One her left arm and leg, the other her right arm and leg.

"Let go of me! Leo!" she said trying to break free unable to.

"Then I'll just have to shove it down your throat," he said.

"No!" she cried. "No!"

"No!" I call barely but was cut by her yelling

**"Stop it!"**

Suddenly a strong gust threw me away along with the other three adults. I felt upon the stairs and hurt myself.

"What?" I heard the duke's voce high as I looked up.

There was Claire who had fainted. But she wasn't lying on the floor. No, a man who wasn't any of them was holding her, almost dradling her in his arms. He had long chocolate brown hair spiked and short in the front and a long, low ponytail hanging behind him. His eyes a piecring silverish grey. He was wearing clothes like that of the duke's. Noble clothing. On his left ear there was a stud earring that was oddly shinning. His glance was upon Claire as he placed her down leaning on the wall. He motioned his hand upon his earring as a small orb of light shone, he took it towards her chest and landed it into her broche, the only thing she has from her past.

He turned to the duke and the two others, "I'm disgusted to see the human race so dependable of our power."

"Your power?" one of the guards of Isla called confused.

"You wanted to place that weak Chain into my Dominion's body and form an illegal contract with it. However she holds already the power I posses. Even if she had drank the blood my contract with her would have annihilated the weaker one," he says galring at them. His gaze suddenly falls upon my own. His frown changes to a smile for an instant as he mouths a couple of words_. Take care of her_. He quickly glares back at the group as I notice his figure beginning to disappear, "If you ever attempt this little stunt again I will not just appear before you as a fragment of her imagination." He disappeared as his last words hung on all, "I have given my warning."

The next day, after Claire awoke that morning, Duke Nightray came again. This time he took Claire to another room which I had access to hearing. They kept asking her questions as to what had happened yesterday. But she didn't answer. Morelike she had no way of knowing what had happened. 'I don't know' was all the answer she gave them.

"Stop fooling around with us!" the duke called. Claire flinched and her eyes... Oh no. I ran inside and stepped in between him, his guards, and Claire. I spread my arms wide before her figure.

"Please, Duke Nightray, it's clear she knows nothing of what happened yesterday. She has no recollection of it. It is not odd for she has had cases of amnesia before," I try going the logical way out. He imply looks at me with a tinge of disdain before letting us go. For some reason he gives in if I step in.

"Thanks," Claire says once we're inside the piano room. "I really don't remember anything. Just the cellar, the cup, them holding onto me and then there's just blackness."

I held onto her hand tightly, "Don't worry if they try asking you again and you start getting uncomfortable like today I'll stop them."

"I know you will," she smiled.

That was it for that month until December came by. That's when she came to me with a little idea. She had been doing a little ceremony by herself to thank for her goods of the year. She called it the White Flora and she was asking Sister Fiona if we could do it for all the kids this year. In the end we did it and it was beautiful. I liked it. The children did little paper flowers with messages inside them. Claire and I had blue colored paper while the kids had white. She told me that we couldn't say what we had written or it wouldn't be blessed. I wrote down to have another good year with her and thanked for getting to know her. The flowers flew with the gusts of wind outside that night. It was like our little new year's festival.

One night I noticed something was off. While I was sleeping I notced a little noise outside the door. Getting up and trying not to wake up the other boys I exited the bedroom. I glanced ahead and saw her walking over to the piano room. I went in as she left the door open. She was sitting on the windowpane legs over the pane and looking out.

"Hey," she said and I hid back. "I know you're there. I'm not blind nor deaf."

I sighed, I hate it when she's this sensitive. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Trying to find a shooting star," she simply said. "I want our lives to change. To be better. I want to know who I am. I want to know where I came from. I want to meet my parents. I want to go out and explore this world. Somewhere far away from Sablier. Far away from the House of Fiana. Somewhere, out there, I know there has to be someone who knows me. Who knows who I am."

"A lot to wish upon one single star, don't you think?" I ask going and leaning on the windowpane part she wasn't sitting on.

"Wish with me then," she smiles as she points out the stars. I look out and watch the stars.

That's when I see them, "Look! Shooting stars!" And they were. Many tens of thousands falling, probably a meteor shower.

She quickly clasped her hands, cringed her nose, and closed her eyes. I did the same as she said her wish, "I want our lives to change. Better. Happier. More Knoledgable. I want to know. What do you want?" she said.

"I want..." I hesitated. "Whatever you wish for I want to be there with you. I'll be there to protect you and share that happiness with you."

She jumped off the pane and stood facing me. She put her hand out, pinky out. "Forever together?"

I smiled and joined our pinkies, "Forever and ever."

Looking back at that now I think that it was that night when those feelings for her aroused in me. We were little and I mistook them by brotherly love. But the next occurance made me realize the different between the two. Her wish came true. Our lives did change. And that change came in one single word...

_**Elliot Nightray**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note to Self:<strong>_

_**Be careful of what you wish for, sometimes you just end up regret it.**_


	3. update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
